Dylan
Dylan labeled The Kind and Decietful is a contenstant who is debuting in Total Drama: Red Carpet and is a member of Psychotic Actors Personality Dylan is a really kind person with a good heart. He has a lot of good traits such as funny, handsome and friendly but if he could he would sell all his friends just to get a buck or two. Dylan lives in an urban city and is quite popular. He has a lot of friends and likes to have fun. Dylan is a pretty nice guy who shouldn't be underestimated because he is very sly, sneaky, cunning and deceitful and would do ANYTHING it takes to win. AuditionCategory:Contestants (The song Shower is playing in the background)Dylan: *clears throat* Uhhh hey, my name is Dylan. I wanna compete for that Total Drama thing you guys do. I've always been a fan of Total Drama since I was a little boy and I really wanna be on your show. My girlfriend broke up with me because I didn't have the "Bling Bling" so now I want some money so that she can be begging on her knees and wanting me back. But lets get down to business, I know what your thinking I'm a nice guy who is down for anything, well your wrong!*breaks a pencil* I'm gonna do anything it takes to win this season if its the last thing I do! And um... Chris your super awesome so pick me! *winks and smiles* Taylor: AND SINGIN IN DA SHOWAA Dylan: Get out!!! Total Drama: Red Carpet Lights! Camera! Drama! Dylan got off the bus from Total Drama. He observed the other players instead of talking. Chris pulled a lever sending everyone down a hole and he had to be in small teams and cross the finish line. Dylan was friends with Daniel and Dany and walked through the cave. Hayley was the last person to cross the finish line. Unfortunately she was on Dylan's team so they went to the Elimination Ceremony. Hayley was the first one to go. The House of Chef The challenge was to survive in a haunted house with Chef. Unfortunately Dylan was afraid of ghosts. Dylan didn't help a lot in this challenge due to his phobia with ghosts and his team lost. Dylan and his team once again lost the challenge and had to go to the Elimination Ceremony. Dylan was sure to be eliminated but in a shocking surprise it was Nichole that was the one that was out. This Beanstalk is Slippery The challenge for this episode was that you had to climb a beanstalk and get a glass slipper and guess the number Chirs was thinking of. Dylan tried to get a slipper but his other teammates already had one. Dylan and Kai made a secret alliance to vote off Coco. Coco took forever and she made Dylan really frustrated. But Coco tried to bond with Dylan. Dylan was frustrated and annoyed by his team and his team lost yet again another challenge. So the person to go this episode was Coco. Appearances Category:TDTake2 Contestants